Committed
by aolande1
Summary: Sam and Andy get involved in the game of a vicious predator.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rookie Blue.

I got the idea for this one from an episode from another show that I watch. I decided it might be neat to make Andy and Sam the couple and add my own touches to it. I hope you guys like it and as always, let me know what you think when you are done!

* * *

The room was dark, lit only by a single broken florescent light that was flickering in the corner. It was damp, everywhere she looked she saw water or traces of where water once was. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she noticed it was tiled from floor to ceiling. The tiles were large blocks covered in grime and mold. There was a large mirror on the wall to her right that was shattered in more than one place. _Where am I? What is this place?_

Her head was pounding as she tried to focus her eyes. The room smelt like a sewer and sounded like one too. She could hear dripping of what she hoped was water. She tried to bring her hands up to her face to rub her eyes but she couldn't_. What the hell?_ Her wrists were shackled to the chair she was sitting in. The shackles from her wrists were connected to the chain that held her feet together. She pulled at the shackles shaking her arms violently in hopes of getting loose. She kicked her feet back and forth only to find they were tied up just as tight as her arms were. Whoever did this wanted to make sure she wouldn't get away.

She was breathing furiously as she tried to remember how she got in the room_. Why can't I remember anything?_ Her eyes were slowly starting to adjust and she was beginning to be able to make out more of her surroundings. She looked down and saw the blood that was on her chest. From the looks of it, it had come from her head. She figured that she was probably hit hard in the head and knocked out, which would explain the memory loss. She continued to move her body attempting to break away from the chair she was strapped to.

The sound of metal clinking together caused her to catch her breath and halt her movement. She waited, eyes searching the room. Again she heard the sound, but this time, she heard someone breathing too. "Who's there?" she asked through quick breaths. No response. She looked around the room some more. She paused when she noticed what looked like another person sitting about twenty feet away from where she sat. She blinked her eyes trying to get them to make out the other figure in the room. "Hello? Who's there?" she asked again. Still no response.

She heard the other person groan and immediately she knew who it was. "Oh my God, Sam," she let out in a whisper. It was then that her eyes were fully able to register the man, slumped over in his chair, chained to it the same way she was. He was bloody from what looked to be from a serious blow to his temple.

"Sam? Can you hear me? It's me, Andy. Sam!" she shouted trying to get his attention. He was in bad shape. She assumed she didn't look too much better. "Sam, please wake up. Please say something!" she cried out noticing how her voice echoed slightly though the room_. What the hell is going on? How did we get here? What __is_ here_?_

She noticed him open his eyes and look around. "Oh thank God. Sam, it's me Andy. Can you see me?" she asked as he looked over to where she sat.

"McNally?" she said groggily clearing his throat. "What's going on? Where are we?" he asked pulling at the chains that locked his wrists to his chair.

"Yes it's me. I don't know what's going on. I don't know where we are or how we got here," she said not being able to hide the panic in her voice. She also couldn't stop the hot tears that were not streaming down her cheeks.

"Andy, it's alright. I'm here. I can see you now," he said as his senses came back. "We're going to get out of here okay, trust me on that," he said as he looked into her eyes. The sight of her chained to the chair made him sick. He was going to get them out of wherever they were and kill the son of a bitch who put her there.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just confused. I have no idea how we got here," she returned.

He sighed, "Yeah, me either."

After a moment of silence went by she spoke again. "Sam?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

**_

* * *

_**

"Alright coppers of Fifteen," Best shouted as he walked in to the parade room. "Today is going to be a big day. Some of you may remember Charles Albright, he was arrested five months ago for the murder of three couples, but he couldn't be held because we had no proof to pin the murders on him."

"Charles Albright, that's that psycho jeweler who would kill newly engaged couples who bought rings from his store, right?" Noelle asked.

"Yep, that's him," Detective Callaghan cut in. "We've recently been able to put together more evidence and we believe we have enough to put him away for the murders. Only problem is, we don't know where he is."

"And that's where the rest of us come in," Best continued looking around the room of officers. "Most of you have been given your assignments already. We need to find this guy today if we can. This guy is dangerous and unpredictable so stay on your radios. Serve, protect and be ready for anything."

Sam and Andy were assigned to check out an old warehouse where one of the victims had been originally found.

"So what's the deal with this guy? I mean why would he kill those couples?" Andy asked as she and Sam headed to their location.

"Well according to Jerry, the guy's a psycho. Apparently he was emotionally scarred by his wife's infidelity," Sam explained.

"So what? Because his wife cheated on him he kidnaps and kills innocent couples?" Andy asked not quite putting all the pieces together.

Sam nodded, "Well that's not all. He only kills the couples if they fail his test."

"His test? I'm not following," Andy said looking over at Sam for further explanation.

"He hooks both the man and the woman up to this lie detector test that he made and asks them questions about their love. Basically to find out if they are really in love, if its true love. If they pass he lets them go…"

"And if they fail, he kills them," she finished in a defeated tone.

"Yep. Problem is, no one has ever passed," he said letting out a breath.

"Wow, this guy sounds like a maniac," she added looking over at him only to find him lost in his thoughts.

The rest of the ride to the warehouse was spent in silence. When they pulled up to the front Sam stopped the car. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years. Most of the exterior bricks were missing and many of the windows were shattered or gone.

"So how do you want to do this?" Andy asked as he shut off the cruiser.

"Okay, well it's a pretty big building and most likely empty so I'm thinking we should split up. I'll take the top floor and you can stick with the bottom," he said as they got out of the car.

"Okay," Andy nodded.

"Stay on your radio McNally and let me know if you see or hear anything suspicious. No heroics today, this guy is dangerous," he warned her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes sir," she responded as they approached the warehouse.

Andy didn't want to admit it to Sam, but she was scared. From what she now new Charles Albright was a real nutcase. She wasn't too fond of splitting up, but knew it was the best and fastest way to clear the warehouse. She walked slowly through the rooms that made up the ground floor with her hand on her gun. She should probably have it out, but like Sam said, the place was probably vacant.

She finished sweeping the ground floor and found nothing. She noticed, while she was in the back, that there was a door that led down to what appeared to be a basement. She figured she might as well check there too. She radioed Sam to let him know she was heading down before she did.

The basement was more of a mess than the floor above. It was dark and wet. She pulled out her flashlight and jumped as she turned it on and found mice everywhere. _Ewe…I should have let Sam clear the basement_, she thought as she continued forward. She paused as she heard a sound come from the room to her left. She took a deep breath and walked in. _Stay calm_, she told herself. _It's probably just more mice._

As she walked through the door she drew her gun. She inched her way in taking in as much as she could with her limited light source. She heard another sound from the corner behind the door and turned around quickly to find a man holding a wooden plank. Before she was even able to process the sight he raised the plank and knocked her out cold.

**_

* * *

_**

"Andy! Andy! Wake up. Please wake up," he shouted as he lifted her still form into his lap. He wiped at the blood that was oozing from her temple. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone.

He rubbed the wet hair out of her face as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Andy please wake up. You have to wake up okay? C'mon open your eyes," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice said from behind Sam. He lowered Andy, turned around and drew his gun, but before he could lay eyes on Charles Albright a wooden plank slammed into the side of his head. He fell to the ground right next to Andy.

* * *

_And scene! What'd you guys think? This was a little darker than what you are used to from me but I hope it didn't disappoint. _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rookie Blue.

Here's chapter 2, it's just a quickie, leading up to what is going to happen next.

Please, review and let me know what you think!

* * *

They sat in silence surveying the room. There was no clear exit. For all they knew they might not even be in the warehouse anymore.

Sam was wrestling violently with the chains that held him to his chair. "God Damnit," he shouted through huge breaths as he slumped back. He looked exhausted and felt much worse. He had tried everything he physically could to free himself from the chains.

"It's no use, they're too strong," Andy said weakly. She had tried earlier to use her strength to find a way out. She realized that wasn't the way. Neither one of them were going to be able to break free of the shackles.

They sat in silence for awhile before Sam spoke again. "Andy, I remember what happened."

She looked up and waited for him to continue.

"I came down to the basement looking for you after I cleared the upper floor. I found you on the ground bleeding. I remember wiping the blood from your head and begging you to wake up," he let out.

She noticed him pause and urged him to continue. "Then what happened?" She could see he was struggling with reliving what had happened but she knew that in order for them to get out of their situation he had to tell her everything he remembered.

He took a deep breath and continued. "Albright was standing behind me as I kneeled by you. He said something, I can't remember, and I turned around to look at him…" he let out a sigh of frustration. "Then I don't know," he finished shaking his head in protest.

"It looks like he knocked you out too," Andy said trying to assure him that he had reason not to remember everything. "Sam, what does he want? Why would he chain us up?" she asked as she looked around the room again.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not sure," he said as he looked down to his lap and noticed for the first time that his radio and gun belt were missing.

"How long do you think we've been down here?" she asked continuing to look around in hopes of finding some way out.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell without any windows," he said. He wanted to give her some hope, even if there wasn't any to give; he wanted to assure her in some way they would be alright. But he couldn't, she knew as well as he did that they were in a very sticky situation.

Andy felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "If we don't radio in they'll come looking for us right? I mean they have to know by now that something is wrong," she stated trying to reassure herself that help would come. But the truth was, she had no idea.

Sam turned all his attention to her. "Yes," he said sternly. "They'll come for us. We haven't radioed in and they know where we are. They'll find us, Andy. We'll get out of here," he finished looking deep into her terrified eyes. He knew he had to be strong for her. He had no idea what was going to happen. But he did know that he needed to keep a hint of hope alive for both their sakes.

She nodded at his words and held his gaze for as long as she could. She took a few deep breaths and was able to calm down a little bit. The only thing that made their situation bearable in her mind was the fact that they were in it together.

"McNally, look at that mirror," Sam said looking over his left shoulder. "It doesn't look right does it?"

She looked over at the large broken mirror. "What do you mean?" she asked not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"I think it's a two-way mirror," he said as he continued to analyze the glass.

"You think he's watching us?" she asked letting her shock and disgust at the thought be known.

He shook his head and turned to look at her. "I'm not sure, but yeah, he might be," he said. He didn't want to scare her, but if they had any chance of getting out alive they both needed to register all the possibilities.

She imagined Albright standing behind the mirror watching as the two of them struggled hopelessly to free themselves. She shivered at the thought. She looked back to Sam whose eyes were locked on hers. "Sam, I'm scared," she said barley above a whisper. Now wasn't the time to hide her vulnerability.

"I know," he nodded. "Me too."

**_

* * *

_**

"Sir," Traci said hesitantly as she and Oliver walked into Best's office.

Best watched as they walked in and closed the file he had been studying. "What is it?"

"Swarek and McNally haven't checked in for a couple of hours, I'm worried something may have happened," she finished glancing between him and Oliver.

"Have you guys tried to contact them?" Best asked as he stood up.

"Yes," Oliver said. "We've tried to radio them and we have called both their phones. They aren't answering either. They were only supposed to clear that warehouse. They should be back by now."

"Okay, I agree," Best said as he headed out of his office. "I want you two to go to the warehouse and check it out," he finished as he approached Gail and Noelle. "Noelle, I want you and Peck to go with Oliver and Nash to check on Swarek and McNally. They haven't radioed in in awhile and we need to make sure they're alright.

"Yes sir," Noelle said as she and Gail got up to follow the other officers.

"I want you guys to let me know as soon as you find anything out. Be careful, like I said before we don't know what Albright is capable of," Best said as he headed to another part of the station leaving the four officers.

"You don't think they ran into Albright, do you?" Traci asked Oliver as they got into their cruiser.

"I don't know. Let's hope not," Oliver said as he flicked on the siren and lights and pulled into traffic.

* * *

_I know this one was short, but I promise the next one will be pretty intense. And I wanted the next chapter to stand alone. It should be up tomorrow. Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

I will never own Rookie Blue.

Here's chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please let me know what you think when you are finished!

* * *

As time went by, the two of them became more and more exhausted. They had both lost a considerable amount of blood due to their head wounds and neither had had any food or water since the morning. To say things were looking pretty bleak would be an understatement.

Andy had shut her eyes hoping to save what little energy she had left. She only opened them to make sure that Sam was still alright. As she looked up at him a realization dawned on her.

"Sam, you were saying earlier that Albright makes the couples he kidnaps take a test, right?" she asked hoping he would follow where she was going.

"Yeah," he said clearing his throat.

"You don't think he wants us to take that do you?" she asked with horrified eyes.

Sam let that sink in as he stared at her. It made sense. Albright's test is to see if two people are truly in love with one another. He and Andy weren't a couple, but Albright didn't know that. All he knew is that Albright must have seen him cradling her when he found her wounded on the floor. It would make sense that he would come to the conclusion that the two of them were a couple. Sam silently cursed himself for not being able to practice any sort of self-control around her.

"I mean why else would he have us chained up?" Andy asked hoping to get an answer out of him. She prayed she wasn't right, but it's the only thing that made sense at this point.

"You might be right," he told her. "When I found you lying on the ground I-

Sam immediately stopped speaking when a door in the corner of the room began to open. He hadn't even noticed the door was there. The only light in the room allowed him to see Andy and that was about it. Sam stared at the man who was entering the room.

"Finally," Albright said as he clapped his hands and walked over to where they sat. "It took you two long enough to figure out what was going on here. I thought police officers were supposed to be smart?" he asked looking in between Sam and Andy.

"Let her go," Sam said in the most authoritative voice he could muster. He didn't know anything about Albright, but he knew he wasn't going to sit around not saying anything.

Albright shifted his gaze to Sam when he spoke. The look of surprise on his face made it clear that he had not expected Sam to be giving him any sort of demand.

He shook his head and walked around the back side of Andy's chair. "You don't get it do you, Officer Swarek? I need both of you. Just one won't do," he finished weaving his way closer to where Sam sat.

Sam was fuming now. "Let her go or so help me I will kill you," he let out. Even he was surprised by the venomous tone of his voice.

Albright walked around the back of Sam's chair, put his hands on both of his shoulders and leaned in close. "You care about her don't you? More than you've let her know," he said only inches from Sam's face. He may have been addressing Sam, but his eyes were locked with Andy's as he spoke.

Sam's eyes shifted towards Andy's instinctively before he brought them back down. If he thought his feelings for Andy had gotten him in trouble before, he assumed that was child's play compared to what was to come.

"We won't be any use to you and your damn game. We're not a couple," Andy insisted causing both men to look at her. She was done sitting around watching this maniac get inside Sam's head. A lump caught in her throat as she realized her previous theory had been spot on.

Albright shook his head and walked over to Andy. "That might be, but that's where you're wrong. You two are the perfect candidates for my test. Yes, you two are perfect," he said rubbing his thumb and index finger around his beard.

Seeing this man smile made Andy want to puke. She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard as she looked over at Sam. If her eyes could say anything they would be asking him what the hell they were supposed to do.

"Don't you see," Albright continued throwing his hands in the air. "This might benefit the two of you also," he finished looking between the two of them.

Neither Sam nor Andy had anything to say. There was no way to reason with him. Andy knew she could talk herself out of a lot of situations, but Albright was not going to budge. She looked over at Sam and held his gaze until Albright spoke again.

"So," he said enthusiastically. "Let me explain how this test works," he finished clapping his hands together. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Questions that may reveal how much you two have been hiding from one another. If you pass, you'll walk out of here. If you fail, well I'm sure you know what happens then."

He walked to the far side of the room and grabbed a cart with a lie detector on top. There were a bunch of wires hanging from the cart. He pulled it so it sat directly in between Sam and Andy. He turned the polygraph on and grabbed two sensors that he clipped to each of them. He positioned himself next to the cart and picked up a device with a button on it. "Don't lie," he laughed and looked at the two of them.

A single tear came out of Andy's eye as she realized what was about to happen. She was about to take the most important test of her life. A test her life depended on. A test Sam's life depended on.

"Ladies first," Albright said as he walked up to Andy. "Have you ever cheated on a boyfriend?"

Andy thought about the question. Of course she had cheated on a boyfriend. Most recently she had cheated on her boyfriend with the very man that sat across from her. She wasn't sure how to answer. Albright wanted to hear that what she shared with Sam was true love. In order for that to happen she would have to lie and say no. But if she lied, what would the punishment be? She tried to calm herself down before answering. "No."

Things were silent for a second after she answered. She looked across to Sam and then over to Albright. Maybe she beat the polygraph.

Albright looked down at the machine and then over to her. He shook his head and pushed the button that was in his hand. At that very moment she heard the most painful sound she had ever heard. Sam groaned in agony as shocks were sent through his body. He clenched his fists and his teeth as he tried to fight the pain that was radiating throughout him.

"What are you doing? Stop! You're going to kill him!" she shouted as she watched Sam hunch over in pain.

Albright released the button and walked over to her. He leaned down so he was only inches from her face. "No, your lies are," he said.

Andy looked back over at Sam only to see him panting as he tried to regain his cognition. She could see the tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill over. She knew it was taking everything inside of him to stay strong. She hated that she was the reason for it. She had just told a lie that could have cost him his life.

Sam shifted his gaze to Andy. He was finally able to breathe again. He had never been electrocuted before and quickly realized it was not something he wanted to happen again. He could see the sorrow and fear written all over her face. He wanted to get up and beat the shit out of Albright for putting her in this position.

"Alright, next question," Albright said as he reset the polygraph. "And Officer McNally, I suggest you tell the truth," he said as he looked at her and then over to Sam. "Would you give your life for Officer Swarek?"

She looked over at Sam and automatically knew the answer. She would do absolutely anything to trade places with him right now. All she wanted to do was take away the pain she was causing him. She would definitely give her life for Sam. He was her partner after all. "Yes," she said locking her eyes on the button in Albright's hand.

The room got deadly quiet again as Albright read the polygraph. "Very good. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked resetting the polygraph again.

"Why are you doing this?" Andy pleaded in between breaths. When she realized she wasn't going to get an answer she looked over at Sam and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' The image of him in pain would be burned into her memory forever.

"Okay Officer McNally, next question," he paused and looked between them both before continuing. "Do you love him?"

She stopped breathing as she registered what he had just asked her. Her eyes shot immediately to Sam and she knew he could see the panic in them. She had no idea what to say. If she said no, Sam would no doubt go into cardiac arrest and if she said yes she would let out a secret that she hadn't even come to terms with yet.

"Just answer the question, Andy," Sam said through sharp heavy breaths.

She looked over at him. She could practically feel his pain just by looking at him. She couldn't help the tears that were now falling freely down her face.

"Do you love this man?" Albright repeated.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her gaze caught Sam's again.

"Don't overthink it, just tell the truth, its fine," he said to her as he braced himself for another shock. He knew he could handle at least one more.

She looked frantically between Sam, Albright and the polygraph. She needed to answer soon. He was being patient but she knew it wouldn't last. She took a few deep breaths to try and slow the tears. She looked into Sam's eyes and finally whispered, "Yes."

She saw him brace himself and noticed that she did the same. When nothing happened Sam looked up and caught her eyes with his. He stared at her as the weight of what she just said sank in. In that moment, for both of them, the rest of the world was completely irrelevant.

"Well Officer McNally, it seems-

"Police! Don't move. Hands in the air!" Oliver's voice ripped through the air. He, Noelle, Traci and Gail charged into the room with their guns drawn. The scene the four of them had just barged in on was something they would never forget.

* * *

_Whew! That was close! Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites on this story. You guys are too kind! I love hearing from you and am really glad you guys are enjoying this one. Here's chapter 4, I hope you like this chapter, and please don't hesitate to review!

* * *

Oliver rushed into the room, scanned it quickly and ran over to where Albright was standing. With full force he threw him to the ground and cuffed him. Traci and Gail ran over to where Andy was sitting and immediately assessed her wellbeing. Gail fumbled with the chains as Traci wiped some of Andy's blood stained hair out of her face.

After seeing that Sam and Andy were not seriously injured Noelle called for backup and headed over to where Oliver had apprehended Albright. "Where's the keys?" she shouted at the man secured in Oliver's grip.

Oliver turned around and pinned Albright to the wall when he didn't answer. "She asked you a question. Where are the keys to unlock them?" he asked menacingly as he shoved Albright's body harder into the wall.

Albright nodded his head in the direction of the cart. "Over there," he let out weakly.

"Where?" Noelle asked clearly showing her lack of patience.

"On the cart," Albright responded as Oliver dragged him away from the wall.

Noelle went over to the cart and found a set of keys after a little bit of digging. She went directly over to Sam and unlocked the shackles that held his feet in place. She worked at the shackles around his wrists as she asked, "Are you alright?" He looked severely worn and beaten.

"I'm fine, give me the keys," he responded adamantly as she unlocked his wrists. In a matter of seconds he had the keys and was in front of Andy. He unlocked her from her chair quickly and scooped her up into his arms.

Andy didn't respond to his arms around her right away. She let him hold her for a few seconds before her knees buckled and she started crying. She tightened her grip on him when she could no longer hold up her own weight. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her up.

Sam let her sob into him not caring who was watching. Now wasn't the time to keep up appearances. He held her like his life depended on it. He let out a few deep breaths of his own as he realized they were no longer in danger. He rubbed her back tenderly comforting the both of them.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm so sorry," she let out shakily in between heavy breaths and sobs.

He pulled her even closer and continued to rub her back. "Shhh, it's okay," he said soothingly. "It's okay. We're safe now."

She shook her head in protest against his neck. "I almost killed you," she said as she started to hyperventilate.

"No, no you didn't. Calm down, just breathe," he whispered into her ear. He held her tight for a few more minutes while she caught her breath and calmed down. He could feel her heart racing against his chest. His body buckled with hers every time she gasped for air. He didn't let go and neither did she. She had never needed to be in his arms more than she needed to be at that moment. She needed to feel him, smell him and see him to know he was alright.

Eventually Oliver came over to where they were standing. "Guys you should probably get checked out. EMS just got here," he said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Andy pulled away and looked up at Oliver. "Okay," she said lightly as she turned to face Sam.

Sam gently wiped away her tears. "Let's go get checked out and then I'll take you home," he said softly massaging the side of her face.

Andy nodded, not having the energy to protest, and let him lead her outside to the ambulance.

**

* * *

**

"Okay thanks, Oliver," Sam said as he shut his phone. Oliver had called right as he and Andy arrived at her apartment. Once given the all clear by the EMTs they headed back to the station to drop of the cruiser and pick up his truck before going to her place.

As he shoved his phone back into his pocket he walked into her living room and found her cuddled up on her couch with a blanket. "That was Oliver. Albright confessed to the murders as soon as he got to the station. He's in custody now, and will be for the rest of his life," Sam said as he sat down on the couch across from her.

Andy nodded and smiled weakly as she tucked herself tighter into her blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it," Sam asked gently looking into her broken eyes.

"I don't know, not yet," she answered looking into her lap.

"Okay can I make you anything? Maybe some tea or coffee?" he asked not really knowing what she wanted or needed.

"Uh…yeah, tea would be nice, thanks," she said as she brought herself out of the daze that was beginning to take over.

Sam wished he knew how to take her pain away. Seeing her beating herself up like this was killing him. He wished he knew what to say but he knew that she would blame herself regardless of what he said to her. "Okay," he responded.

"I think I'm going to take a shower while you make the tea," she said as she started to get up from the couch.

"That's a good idea. I'll be right here when you get out," he said offering her a hand and helping her up.

He went into the kitchen after he watched her go into her bedroom and shut the door. He allowed himself a moment of weakness as he placed his hands on the counter and took a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure if what they had just gone through had sunk in yet, but it was definitely beginning to now that they were alone and away from all the commotion. He went to the sink and splashed some cold water onto his face. He stared at the empty sink thinking about how badly things could have gone. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. Once he regained his poise he found the tea kettle, filled it with water and placed it on the stove.

He sat down at the table and waited for the water to heat up. He could hear her sobbing in the shower. It took everything inside of him to stay seated and not gather her up and hold her while she cried. It also took a lot of strength to not run out of her apartment and beat the shit out of Albright for putting her through this.

When she came out into the main room he had two cups of tea sitting on the coffee table. He got up when he saw her and led her to the couch. After covering her up with the blanket and handing her the cup of tea he sat down next to her and grabbed his own cup.

"Thank you for the tea, Sam," she said after she took a sip. "How are you doing? I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you yet." She cursed herself for being so caught up in her own self-pity that she hadn't even asked him how he was doing. Maybe she hadn't asked him because she knew that if he said anything other than fine she would lose it all over again.

"I'm alright. Andy, I really do think we need to talk about what happened," he said gently but seriously as he set down his cup and turned to face her.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know. We need to talk about it," she said letting her voice die out towards the end of the sentence. She had no idea where to begin but knew that if they were going to move forward they needed to talk about the life changing situation they had just gone though.

* * *

_I'm seeing one more chapter. But if I can think of a lot for them to talk about there could easily be more than one. Tell me what you guys thought about this one! =)_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rookie Blue.

Here's the fifth and final installment in this series. Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with school. But here it is, I hope you enjoy and as always, don't hesitate to review!

* * *

"I don't really know where to start," Andy let out with a deep breath as she turned to look at Sam.

"Maybe we should just start from the beginning," he suggested.

Andy took another deep breath before she dove into the memories that were swirling around in her head. "Okay, well I remember getting to the warehouse. We split up and you went upstairs while I stayed down. I walked the entire floor and didn't find anything so I decided to check the basement." She paused after that thought. "Not my best idea, huh?" she asked looking down trying to hide the shame she felt.

"We would have gone down to the basement eventually," Sam said trying to reassure her that she didn't do anything wrong.

"I should have waited for you," Andy added looking into his eyes.

"You didn't know it would be dangerous," Sam said softly.

Andy nodded, "Yeah. So I went down there and I heard a noise come from one of the rooms and I went in to check and…" she paused and looked away in thought. "I don't remember. Why can't I remember?" she asked frustrated.

"It's alright. Don't work yourself up. You were hit pretty hard by the looks of that wound," he said glancing to the bandaged gash on the side of her head.

"So I guess that's what happened. When I went in the room he knocked me out," she cringed at the thought. "And then you came in?" she asked hoping he would tell her what happened next.

"Yeah, I came down after I cleared the second floor. I found you lying on the floor. You were unconscious. I was trying to wake you up when I heard Albright behind me. He said something and I turned around and before I even saw him he hit me," Sam let out shaking his head.

"And then we were in that room," Andy added. She paused for a second remembering what it was like. "I was so scared when I woke up," she admitted.

"I know, I was too," Sam agreed.

"I didn't know you were there at first. I thought I was alone," she said barely above a whisper. Recalling what happened was harder for her than she thought it was going to be.

Sam reached over and gently placed his hand on one of her thighs and smiled the most comforting smile he could manage.

"I still don't understand why he made us take his test. Why didn't he just kill us in the first place?" she asked raising her shoulders in confusion.

"Well I…" Sam stared but was cut off.

"And all that stuff he was saying about us being the perfect candidates and trying to get in our heads," she shook her head in disgust.

"It's like he knew," she said as she looked up at him. "Like he could sense something between us."

"I think some of that might have been my fault," he said. "When I found you unconscious I sort of freaked out. I was scared that something serious might have happened to you. I was holding you as Albright came in. He might have been there from the beginning," Sam let his voice drift off trying to remember what exactly he had said to her while she was unconscious.

She understood what he was saying. If she would have found him unconscious she would have reacted the same way.

"Um…about the questions," Andy hesitated.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to," he said gently.

"No, Sam, we need to. There's no point in talking if we aren't actually going to talk about what happened," she let out before she could change her mind. She didn't want to talk about her admission. She was scared but she knew they needed to get that out in the open.

"Okay," he nodded.

"At first I thought that Albright just wanted to hear that what we had was true love, even though we told him we weren't together. That's why I lied when he asked me if I had ever cheated on a boyfriend. I figured, knowing his history with his wife, he wouldn't want me to say yes to that. And then…he shocked _you_," she said feeling some tears working their way to the surface. "I didn't know that you would be punished for my wrong answer. Sam I'm so sorry that I did that to you," she confessed .

"Andy, you didn't do anything. You were not the one to push the button. He was. I don't blame you, okay? I never will," he said looking deep into her swollen eyes.

"I know that. I know you will never blame me, but I will always blame myself. I shouldn't have lied. He even warned me not to," she said looking away and swallowing hard.

"You didn't know what was going to happen. You assessed the situation and acted on that assessment. Neither of us knew what to do. The guy's a maniac, there's no way you could've known what to do," he told her.

"At least it only happened once," she said trying to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen over the room.

"Yeah," he let out through a lopsided smile. "I know I'm tough, but I don't know how many more shocks I could have taken."

"Sam, do you believe in beating polygraphs? You know, like how they say if you calm yourself down and really focus on your answer than you can beat them," she asked knowing they were starting to approach dangerous waters.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah I guess. They do say people beat them all the time," he said knowing exactly what she was doing. She was running away from the issue. He knew that people could easily beat polygraphs, but he also knew that she would never be one of those people. The thought of her beating it did cross his mind though for a second though when he first realized what she had said and that he wasn't going to receive another shock. He had only wanted her to be honest. He would have taken a dozen shocks if it meant lifting some of the weight off of her shoulders.

"Is that what you did?" he asked after a moment of silence. He knew he was pushing his luck by pressuring her to admit her feelings.

She looked up to him and searched his eyes. Now was her chance. Her chance to tell him how she felt. She already had, now she just had to own up to it. She didn't know why she was now trying to play it off as if it were no big deal. It's been a big deal for almost a year now. She took a deep breath before admitting, "No, I didn't lie."

"You didn't lie," Sam repeated.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to risk having him hurt you again. We both know I'm a terrible liar. I'm pretty sure the machine would have caught on," she paused and took another deep breath. "So I told the truth. Having you sitting right there made it incredibly hard but easy at the same time. Seeing you sitting there, bleeding, in pain…that and the pressure I was under. I just realized there was no reason for me to hide it anymore. Obviously I wasn't doing a very good job if some psycho I didn't even know could tell," she finished hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Well if that's _all_ it took for you to finally admit your feelings," he said sarcastically making both of them laugh.

"I meant it though, I love you," she let out as a single tear fell down her cheek.

He reached up and wiped the tear away. "I love you too, Andy. If I would have been asked that question I would have said the same thing. You're it for me. I've never been more sure of that than I am right now," he finished.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and looked deep into her eyes. She covered his hand with one of hers before she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and soft before he deepened it. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her for as long as she let him. When they finally pulled apart she situated herself against his side and covered both of them up with the blanket she had been under. They sat there like that, enjoying the feel of each other for what felt like hours.

"Maybe we should send Charles Albright a thank you," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

He laughed and pulled her closer as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I think that's a great idea."

* * *

_The End! =)_


End file.
